This disclosure relates to a communication device, and more particularly, to a contactless communication device.
In general, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system may relate to one of the automatic recognition fields using radio waves. The RFID system may also be called a radio frequency recognition system configured to recognize pre-stored predetermined information wirelessly using radio waves such as ultra-short waves or long waves. The RFID system may receive information stored in a tag. The RFID system may recognize and analyze the received information, and may obtain inherent and circumstance information for a product (e.g., information relating to the physical properties of the product, and information relating to product identification or association, such as a product ID number, manufacturer name, etc.) where the tag is applied or incorporated.
The RFID system may use signals to be free from ambient environments such as snow, rain, dust and magnetic flux, for example. Furthermore, the recognition speed may be fast such that recognition is possible even in transit, and at a predetermined long distance. The RFID system may be provided with an intrinsic ID (identification) in the manufacturing process to substantially prevent itself from being fabricated or counterfeited.
An RFID system may include for example a reader, an antenna, a tag, etc. The antenna may perform an intermediation function between the tag and the reader. The reader may send a power and a signal to the tag using a signal of a predetermined frequency, so that the tag is activated. Further, a response from the tag may be received via the antenna.
An NFC (Near Field Communication) scheme belonging to a field of the RFID may use a frequency (e.g., 13.56 MHz) of a high frequency band and transmit data at a distance with low power. One type of NFC scheme is standardized in ISO/IEC 18092. The NFC scheme can perform a short distance radio communication using various frequency signals including 125, 135 and 900 kHz in addition to the 13.56 MHz.
An NFC device may have advantages such as communicating or being compatible with existing information devices including portable wireless terminals and notebook computers through exchanges of address books, game and MP3 files. Certain NFC technology using a predetermined frequency band is high in its security and is already in use for public transportation and mobile phone payment. The NFC technology may be utilized as a future information terminal capable of obtaining a variety of information by using a tag stored with predetermined information.
A mobile phone embedded with NFC chips is in an early distribution stage and the NFC technology is expected to be widely adopted in mobile terminals including portable wireless terminals. The portable terminals embedded with NFC chips may be generally mounted with an NFC antenna, and may communicate with an external reader via the NFC antenna.